For My Brothers
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: A story featuring Disturbed's "I'm Alive" Listin to the song when you read it. Kai is my OOC character and is Itachi ans Sasuke's sister middle child . I t'was bored. no pairing. R&R!


**For My Brothers **

**Me:** Okay… so this is my ooc character Kai as Itachi and Sasuke's sister. It takes place when Itachi and Sasuke are fighting and she tries to protect them both. It sounded better in my head. XP A SongFic featuring Disturbed's 'I'm Alive'.

**Deidara:** She doesn't own Naruto, un.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Never again will I be dishonored  
And never again will I be reminded  
Of living within the world of the jaded  
They kill inspiration  
It's my obligation  
To never again, allow this to happen  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
Denying the sin  
My art, my redemption  
I carry the torch of my fathers before me  
_

Kai panicked as her younger brother charged at her older one with a Kanata. With speed and agility, she used her charka to form a shield around Itachi and stepped in front of Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha stared at his sister in disbelief. She let go of the energy shield she had around Itachi. The eldest swiftly moved around his sister and pulled out his own sword. Jumping in front of Sasuke and pulling out a kunai, she protected him from the fatal blow Itachi was offering. Now they both looked at the middle child, wondering why she was protecting both of them. She threw her Nii-san off her and stayed in between them.

"Get out of the way, Kai!" Itachi yelled to her from across the barren desert. She blinked a few times, and then looked at Sasuke.

"I can't have you killing each other!" she yelled back to her brother, who grimaced in disgust.

He decided to ignore me and activate his Shanigaran. I immediately looked away, and ran to Sasuke.

_The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive_

The sand and dust was kicked up by the wind as Kai ran. Her brothers were still, unmoving. She jumped up as she felt a sword pressed against her neck. The sound of flesh ripping caught her attention, and pain shot throughout her neck. She fought to ignore it while her blood made the sand clump together. Grabbing hold of Sasuke, she jumped on top of a nearby rock, in order to dodge Itachi's attack. Moving swiftly as her came at them again wasn't too easy. She focused her charka and made another invisible shield, protecting only her younger brother. A few kunai were jammed into her legs, but she kept moving on, holding up the shield to protect Sasuke. She felt her fury grow considerably at her brothers.

_Change again, cannot be considered  
I rage again, dispelling my anger  
Where do I begin?  
The choices are endless  
My art, my redemption, my only salvation  
I carry the gift that I have been blessed with  
My soul is adrift in oceans of madness  
Repairing the rift that you have created  
I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now_

Her blood had started to dry on her face, and she watched as her brothers continued to quarrel. She flipped her white hair over her shoulders, as not to stain her white and raven locks. Tying her hair into a high ponytail, she leapt to another boulder, and cleaned up her wound. After she bandaged her wound, she was thankful she held her shields up that long. She then watched them charge and panicked, putting up a sand wall in between them both.

"What the hell, Kai?!" Itachi yelled to her, blocking his eyes against the sand blowing furiously in the wind. "Stop it!!"

Kai just ignored him, but instead attracted her attention to the various black objects jumping and running towards the scene. She could soon make out the red clouds and the various shapes and sizes of the Akatsuki members. Jumping off of her rock, she screamed to them. "If you take so much as one more step closer, I WILL ki;; you all!" And you know what? She had a right to be feared at this point. After Itachi killed the clan, she had gone on a killing spree as well. Kai had lost her arm twice, the same one, and had sewn it back on with just one arm.

_The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive_

She made the large wall of sand fall back to Earth. Whilst everyone was thinking of what to do, she wrote a note. Afterwards, she had stuck it in a kunai and put it in her pocket. The brothers had decided to fight again, and Kai was running out of charka. As she grew weaker, she saw her brothers pick up their swords.

_I'm no slave  
Are you feeling brave?  
Or have you gone out of your mind?  
No more games  
It won't feel the same  
If I hold my anger inside  
There's no meaning  
My soul is bleeding  
I've had enough of your kind  
One suggestion, use your discretion  
Before you label me blind_

"NOO!!!" She lunged herself in between them again, and in one swift movement, both swords were jammed into her ribcage. She held back the scream that was threatening to leave her lips. Her blood was gushing out form multiple directions, and the pain was unbearable. Both brothers stood there, shocked. She had just thrown herself in front of them to prevent them from killing the other. The pulled the swords out of her body, and she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. That was when she gave in to the pain, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Both Itachi and Sasuke held her hands, and they stared in disbelief. A tear streamed down Itachi's features.

"N-Nii-san…" she said to her brother, trying to reach up her hand to wipe the tear. "Y-you're cry-crying…"

Sasuke looked at my face and broke down in tears himself. "I-if you die…"

"Hey," She coughed up some blood. "If I die, it's for you guys' sake. The Uchiha Legacy may fade, but you better live the rest of your lives together without fighting. Hear me?" They nodded. "Good. Now, there's a note in my pocket… take it when I go."

The note had read:

"_The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away  
There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice  
To change myself, I'd rather die  
Though they will not understand  
I won't make the greatest sacrifice  
You can't predict where the outcome lies  
You'll never take me alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive"_


End file.
